


脏冰

by PineappleHybridBowling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, F/M, Hurts So Good, I'm Sorry, It's so hard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleHybridBowling/pseuds/PineappleHybridBowling
Summary: Be patient,my pain.乖些，我的痛苦。





	脏冰

**Author's Note:**

> 和四军企划相关的黄废料吧，七夕快乐日领导~（智障.jpg）

乖些，我的痛苦。

 

走廊漏水，滴脏了男孩的新靴。鞋跟踏在地上的声音比往常更沉重，因为他扛着一卷毯子，斜挎包里装了一打抗生素，餐盘上被撕开的罐头塞满豆子和假肉。一颗硬糖在男孩的舌头上打滚，它刚到男孩手上时原本有拳头大——这末世中嗜甜者们的硬通货——却被口水和体温慢慢化成了指甲盖大小，但想完全吃掉它，男孩还要花上整整一个星期。

男孩在打开那一层层锁前，把耳朵贴在了起绣的铁门上。他听到污水滴落的声响，还有什么东西缓缓摩擦着地板。然后那东西停了下来，从铁门上的开口看去，一块阴影蜷缩在墙角。

打开门后，往他嘴里塞糖的家伙就融在那块阴影里。

Red Leader的身上一股腥臊味，比圈养的家禽好不了多少。此时离他上一次进食已经超过三十六个小时，男孩不知道他是否有喝地上的脏水，或者有没有仁慈的人往他嘴里排泄，Tord的嘴唇干燥起皮，男孩像检查牲口一般把他的舌头扯出来，最后决定先给他灌一口水。

在这些事过去后，Tord的前朋友们没有直接往他的后脑勺开一枪，应该算是他的好运。打了那么多年仗的Thomas记忆力依旧很好，是最先实现诺言的那个人，在Tord还衣冠禽兽地穿着大衣和皮靴时，他就把枪口上的半截消音器塞进了Tord的屁眼里——当着所有人的面。

这场没有任何性器官出现的强奸只是个开头，他们——曾经被Red Army伤害过的人们——把Tord扔到了这个地方，把他当做一方精液池使用，往他身上射所有能射出来的东西。

其实想对Tord做点什么，对于不是很直、并且长期行军的人来说并不是难事，如果有人鸡蛋里挑骨头就不一样了。比起Red Leader，他们更想要漂亮女人，所以男孩才会在这儿，在他的前Boss身旁，掰开一个安瓿瓶，往Tord伤痕累累的胳膊上扎针，再把他卷进毯子里，将这团没分量的垃圾，送到想象力丰富的Green Leader身边。

每次手术期间，Edd都让男孩待在屋里，拿着一支杜冷丁，在他的朋友准备清醒前打一针。

他把Tord的阴茎改造成一条处女阴道，并且毫无悔过之心地成为第一个破开它的人。男孩就坐在门外的凳子上装睡，吮吸口中石头般的糖块。Tord的新阴道不能自己湿润，Edd肯定往里边挤了不少润滑剂，事情结束之后，精液会混着多余的润滑剂从人造的阴道里流出，Edd会摸着曾经最好的朋友的脸说对不起，然后再来一次。

男孩听说Tom第一时间给她送了一条裙子后，才知道Tom到底有多恨她。“他怎么不给我送一整套内衣呢？”Tord问，她穿着那条裙子跟在男孩身后，脚上的镣铐在行走时撞在一起。Tom这样拷着她，多半是害怕她突然跳起来卡住他的脖子，但是他忘了把Tord的嘴也塞上，所以输得一塌糊涂，尽管他在把阴茎捅进Tord的阴道里时，还把拇指捅进了她左眼框内新愈的软肉里。

她就待在这儿，一直待到冬天，跟着她离开的人里，有一大半在她的阴茎还在时就操过她。残缺的Red Army跟他们残缺的领导落荒而逃。前一天Thomas刚刚颤着手给Tord的阴蒂上环，当她带着那群人踩过一条结冰的污水沟时，那种感觉会跟着她。他们回到家门前时，那种感觉还在；Tord让男孩把门打开时，那种感觉还在；Tord坐在他的同僚身边后，那种感觉还在。

但是这无法击溃他，就像他们的敌人不可能击溃Red Army一样。


End file.
